A heart of ice can still be melted
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Sands and his female CIA partner, leave behind their first loves for their own safty when they are recruited by the CIA. Fifteen years later they discover their first loves are married to each other and are members of the FBI.
1. A heart of ice can still be melted

A heart of ice can still be melted one

Sheldon Jeffery Sands sighed in depression, as he sat at the bedside of his sweet heart Alexia Hartman. She had been in a car accident. He was sitting whilst she slept unknowing that the one person who she had worried about their well being for the past two weeks was safe and well, if more then a little on the depressed side.

He thought back to the night he had been taken or more like kidnapped by his new employer the CIA. It was because of them thrusting him into this dangerous life style, that he was being forced to leave the women he loved, knowing she would be in constant danger if he were to stay with her.

**He had arranged for an evening for just the two of them, alone. They were to meet at her place, then on to see a movie at the local theatre. He had just been about to get into his car, when he was jumped from behind, and a cloth with some kind of sleep inducing drug on it , was rammed over his nose and mouth. He was out cold instantly and slumped heavily with in the arms of his kidnapper.**

**Unfortunately for Sands and fortunately for his kidnapper, Sand was yet to discover or fine tune his sensitive hearing and senses; that he would later find would save his life countless times. But as it was, that sense had not been discovered yet, and he was very much easy pray.**

**He woke four and half hours later with a splitting head ache, like he had never experienced before. He froze when he heard a very familiar voice quip sharply "so finally you decided to wake your lazy ass up did you. About fucking time, I was going nuts with just the wall to stare at and my own thoughts for company."**

**Sands asked groggily "Chris is that you, where the fuck are we? And what was that fucking shit they used to knock me out with?"**

**Christian Sands, Sheldon Sands twin brother commented irritably "The fuck I know, I'm in the same shit, as if you hadn't noticed. I was at the Witherspoon. I and Lily were on a date and her younger sister Ginny was working her regular shift.**

**I think the both of them were taken as well. I heard both Lily and Ginny cursing something bad before I was out cold, Ginny especially." He asked "where the hell were you when they kidnapped you, because this is exactly what it fucking well is, kidnap?"**

**Sands silently cursed before answering "I was about to get into my car, to drive to Alexia's. We were supposed to go on a date, to see a movie. Then afterwards I planned to take her back to the loft."**

**Christian snorted at this, he knew exactly what is twin meant, when he said he was taking her back to the loft after their date. He and his girl fucked like rabbits during mating season.**

**He added "it was dark and some fucker got me from behind and practically gagged me with some toxic crap that knocked me out when I went to see who was behind me."**

**Sands asked again "and I'll ask again where the fuck; are we?" Christian sighed and glared at his twin who was now sitting up propped up against the metal head board.**

**"I don't honestly know Jeff. We seem to be in a hay loft similar to our own; back home at the farm. We're not alone either. There are twenty four of us in here alone. Whoever took us better fucking well show them selves soon, because I want dam answers."**

**And as if by magic, a man in his mid thirties appeared. He was walking up the hay loft stair case. He commented "ah Misters Sands, you are both finally awake, as I'm sure the rest of you fellow gentlemen will be soon" he gestured to the other twenty two males in their late teens and early twenties.**

**Sands asked "where the hell; are we and what did you do with my girl?" The man who was unknowingly to them at member of the CIA answered "she is fine, she is right where you left her, safe at home. She is of no use to us, but you and your brother on the other hand are."**

**He continued "when the others wake I will explain everything to all of you. But I will say this and only this, welcome to the CIA training programme."**

**He then turned on his heel and went back down the stairs. The Sands brothers stared at each other incredulously. They both mouthed 'the fucking CIA training programme'**

Sands shook his head as if clearing his head of unwanted memories. He sighed sadly and stood from his sitting position beside her bed, unknowing that Alexia's older brother Kyle was standing in the corridor out of seeing distance, listening.

He whispered "I'm so sorry you were made to worry about me, I'm sorry you had to endure whatever shit you did whilst I was away. But we can't be together I won't put your life in danger. I've been chosen to do something, something dangerous.

I love you to much to subject you to such danger. That's why I must say goodbye here and now. I need you to forget me and get on with your life, find someone else to love who won't be putting your life in danger."

His eyes filled with tears, the last tears he would cry for another fifteen years. He leaned over her gently and kissed her gently and lovingly on the lips and swallowed a sob as he whispered against her lips "I love you."

He then turned on his heel and exited the room, taking the first steps to becoming the cold and sharp witted and deadly CIA agent that he would become. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was met with Kyle Hartman. He quickly scrubbed a hand across his face and said coldly his voice like ice "do me a favour I don't fucking know how long you've been there, but do me this one favour. Don't ever tell her what you heard or that I was here. It will only make it harder for her in the long run other wise."

Kyle asked "and what about you, what about it being hard on you?" Sands shook his head "it doesn't matter about me; I'm going to know just the same. At least if you cooperate she will never have to know and she will be able to move on. I want; no I need for her to move on. Her dwelling on me will be a waste and will just end up destroying her."

Kyle shivered as he watched the cold emotionless mask slide over Sands features, the mask that he would become well known for in the up and coming years, the mask that would invoke terror in even the bravest of men and women.

Sands left the hospital silently vowing to never love another; it wasn't worth it, if it always ended like this. Plus with his new and permanent line of work, a relationship, especially with a civilian was destined to go down the shitter.


	2. A heart of ice can still be melted two

A heart of ice can still be melted two

Ginevar Ella Whitman sighed miserably as she raised her hand to knock on her soon to be ex boyfriend's front door. She felt her heart break when she saw the look of relieve on his handsome face when he opened the door. He took her in into his arms and said worriedly "oh shit Ginny where have you been for the past two weeks, I was worried out of my mind?"

Ginny clung to him and breathed in his scent, bringing bitter tears to her eyes, knowing this would be the last time she would ever feel his warmth and his arms wrapped securely around her. Her voice cracked slightly "Matthew I'm fine. But I had to come and see you one last time." Matthew frowned and asked "what do you mean Ginny; you had to come and see me one last time? What's going on?"

Ginny sighed and said "Matthew I'm so sorry but I can't continue to keep seeing you. We have to end this; you won't be safe if you remain with me. And I love you to much to endanger you." Matthew looked frightened "Ginny is there someone else? Did I do something wrong? Why do you not want to be with me anymore? And what do you mean my life will be endangered?"

Ginny gritted her teeth and took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears. Matthew added "why don't you come inside and we will discuss this?" She shook her head "no, no I cannot it will only make this more difficult then it already is, don't you see that? There is no one else; I promise you that is not the case.

You did nothing wrong you were so good to me, so good that I have to leave you, I can't bear the thought of you becoming endangered because of me. I love you to dam much that it hurts that I have to do this."

She added "I can't tell you much without you being put in danger. But I will tell you that I've been chosen to do something, something dangerous that you cannot and must not be apart of. Please believe me you will thank me in the long run. I need for you to move on with your life, find someone else to love, someone who can give to you what I cannot. You need to forget about me, please."

She then reached out and kissed him one last time her heart breaking in the process, when she felt his tears drop onto her cheeks. She then pulled away and said "I love you" and quickly got into her car and drove away before he could stop her.

She stopped a few block away and pulled over she leaned her head on the steering wheel and sobbed heart breaking sobs. She thought back on the moment her world was turned up side down.

**Flash back two weeks ago the Witherspoon:**

**She had been working her regular shift at the local collage bar the Witherspoon. Her older sister Lily who was two years old then her, was on a date with her boyfriend of nearly two years Christian Sands.**

**Her shift had just finished and she was going to meet up with Matthew. Her sister and Christian had walked her to her car, when it had happened.**

**She remembered someone grabbing her and quickly shoving a cloth with some drug like substance on it that knocked her out, making her cursing and kicking out, come to a stand still.**

**She woke up in a bed next to her sisters own bed, who was sitting up with a scowl on her face looking around suspiciously, also clearly afraid.**

**"Where the fuck; are we Lil?" She replied "I don't fucking know Ginny; and I don't fucking dam well like it either. Something is not right, I can dam well feel it." She asked "Where is Christian?" Lily looked worried "I don't know that either, but I sure as hell would like to. I hope he's ok."**

**They both looked towards the stairs when they heard someone entering the hay loft. "Well hello Whitman's, it good to see at least a few of you are starting to come to" said a tall blond haired woman in her late thirties.**

**Ginny asked "where are we, who are you and what do you want with us?" The agent replied "I am agent Fitzsimons. And you two have been chosen to take part in the CIA training programme.**

**That is all I can tell you right now ladies, you will learn more when the other twenty two girls come to. Until then welcome to the CIA training programme."**

**She left leaving the Whitman sister to stare dumbfounded at each other. "What the fuck?" they said instantaneously.**

**End of flash back:**

Ginny wiped her tears away angrily and could practically feel her heart harden there and then. She would never let anyone get that close to her ever again, it wasn't worth it. Her expression was blank emotionless. She took the first steps whist sitting in her car, to becoming known as the Ice queen or the cold bitch.


	3. A heart of ice can still be melted three

A heart of ice can still be melted three

Six months had past and their training at Langley was coming along nicely. Another two years and six months left to go before they would be declared fully fledged agents of the CIA. They had been moved from the barns after a month and were now at the academy where future agents were trained for three solid and hard gruelling years.

Today was the day they were to be assigned their partners, partners that they would be working alongside for the duration of their up and coming careers. It didn't matter if you could not stand each other, the choice would be made by the superiors and it was then permanent, tuff shit if said choice was not your ideal partner.

With in the last six months Chris and Lily had noticed how cold and hard headed their siblings were slowly becoming. It was terrifying. They were after such a short time, changed in such a drastic way. Ginny had already gotten the nicknames the ice queen or the cold bitch. Sands was cold and unfeeling, he had a knack for scaring the shit out of even the bravest of people.

Both he and Ginny much to Chris and Lily's dismay, had taken to sleeping around, screwing anyone in a skirt with a pair of tits in Sands case and anyone with a dick and pulse in Ginny's case. They had both taken to smoking, which neither had done until then.

Chris and Lily knew deep down their siblings were hurting badly. They had been forced to leave behind the ones they loved. That's why they always appreciated how lucky they were still having each other, and never took the other for granted.

Agent Garcia paced up and down the training mat and called out the names and told them to pair up together. "These pairings will be permanent they are to be your partners. You will learn to adapt to each others strong points and your weakness. You will learn to watch the others back during a mission; you even may become friends if you're lucky."

He continued "Now when I call you names I want you to go to the other side of the room together." He shifted the first page on his clip board and called out.

"Dobson, Carson. Rochester, Ellsworth. Carrington, Portman. Gates, Colin's. Hanson, Penhall. Mackenzie, Vaughn. Denson, Edison. Williams, Swan. Kinney, Taylor. Kensington, Gleason. C. Sands, L .Whitman. And finally S. Sands will be partnered with G. Whitman.

S. Sands, G, Whitman. C. Sands, L. Whitman. Kinney, Taylor. Mackenzie, Vaughn. Williams, Swan. Hanson, Penhall. I am your superior officer for the next two years and six months, and throughout your careers.

Dobson, Carson. Rochester, Ellsworth. Carrington, Portman. Gates, Coins. Kensington, Gleason. Denson, Edison. Your superior officer will be agent forester for the next two years and six months of your training, and throughout your careers.

The other twenty four of you go over to agents Sampson and Parker they will partner you with someone and either one or the other will be your superior officer. Now each group will have twelve males and twelve females. Some of you will be partnered with a member of the opposite gender, or of the same gender."

Lily and Chris were stunned but also happy, they were together. But they had no idea weather they should laugh or be very; very afraid of the fact Jeff and Ginny were now partners permanently.

They watched for their reactions. They merely nodded at each other and stood side by side, their expressions ever more expressionless. At least they could be grateful that their siblings weren't protesting, that was a plus they supposed.

The reason Sands and Ginny did not mind being partnered together was because they knew they shared a common heart ache and were alike in many ways. Like Lily and Chris were.

They had only really discussed with each other how they had had to leave behind the people they loved. Each was appreciative that they had someone to talk to who knew how the other was feeling.

And Sands secretly admired the way Ginny could and did fight like a man and shot like a man, he and she shared the same shooting score. They were the best in the academy.


	4. A heart of ice can still be melted four

A heart of ice can still be melted four

Fourteen years later:

They were in the Gym at head quarters. They had been official CIA members for eleven years, and the four were some of the best in the business. Mackenzie commented leeringly "well what do you know, check it out the ice queen as got a lush ass." He pinched her behind. He soon found him self with an elbow to the nose and a well place kick to the privates, before he was thrown on his back.

Ginny pinned him and snarled "guess what pencil dick, this ice queen bites. And whilst we're on the subject, you were a lousy fucking lay. I was worried you might fall in, you are that tiny. Tell me is small cocks a family trait or is it just your piss ass poor luck?

Be grateful that I'm currently unarmed, or else I would have filled your worthless piece of shit ass with holes, you slimy fuckmook." And for good measure she punched him hard in the nose, but not hard enough to break it, but enough to give him a decent bleed.

The female agents nodded approvingly and clapped whilst whistling, whilst the males wince in sympathy for Mackenzie. They pitted any man that crossed the ice queen Whitman. What was even worse was that her partner Sands was just as lethal and cold.

Both were incredibly sexy but deadly, you did not want to cross them or turn your back on them, in less find your self; with the nuzzle of a gun in your back or at your temple. Most found the duo to be psychotic. Both refused to follow the rules and fucked anything that moved of the opposite gender.

Even Lily and Chris were laughing when Mackenzie practically bolted out of the room with his proverbial tale between his legs. Sands smirked and said with a joking quip "good girl Gin, it about time someone brought that fuckmook down a peg or two."

Ginny smirked "why of course Shell, I live to entertain you. By all means be entertained by my troubles with men who can't conceive the concept of a one time fuck, no strings attached." Sands laughed and nodded knowingly, some of the female agents had been the same with him.

Ginny would only allow Sands to call her Gin, not even her sister and Chris was allowed. And only Ginny was allowed to call Sands Shell. Neither knew why they allowed this, they just did. People supposed after sixteen years of knowing each other, two years as mere acquaintances whilst their siblings dated. And another three years as partners whilst they trained at the academy. Then finally eleven years of working together tended to do that.

The duo had worked side by side for the past eleven years on missions, in places like France, Germany, Spain, England, Caribbean, Romania, even Alaska much to Sands delight and Ginny's horror. And many others added to their impressive working of the globe.

Both hated the country Mexico with a passion. The only good thing that could be said for that country in their opinion was the tequila with lime and Puerco Pibil, slowly roasted spicy pork. Sands and Ginny loved it.

Even if they both did speak Spanish fluently, including cursing also fluently. Big fucking deal, they could each speak nine other languages, didn't mean they were overly fond of said countries that each language came from.

Occasionally Chris and Lily would join them, making them a quartet for a brief period of time, until the next assignment and mission came along. Sands and Ginny often went undercover as a married couple. They hated those kinds of missions and Alias's.

Chris and Lily on the other hand were married. They had married a year after they had graduated from the academy. They had a nine year old twin son and daughter, Caitlyn Satine Sands and Ryan Joseph Sands.

The siblings turned when they heard agent Carrington call out "agents Sands, agent Whitman and agent Whitman-Sands. Garcia wants to see you four in his office, he's got an assignment for you."

Fifteen minutes later found the four inside their superior's office, agent Guy Garcia. Sands asked "so what have you got for us?" Garcia gestured for them to each take a seat before he handed out four copies of a file for them to go through.

Lily and Chris gasped at the contents of the file. But Sands and Ginny on the other hand had gone white as a sheet, they looked ill. It was the clearest emotions they had displayed besides anger and indifference in fourteen years.

Guy asked "erm is there a problem agent's?" Ginny shook her head and replied coolly "there is no way, and I mean no way I'm going to deal with this assignment." Sands scowled "I ain't doing it either." Guy raised an eyebrow and asked why. Ginny spat "because that man Matthew Macalister was my collage sweet heart he was my first love.

And because this fucking company took me and recruited me I had to let him go, or else he would have been in danger; and your asking me to protect him and his wife and in Mexico no less. I fucking hate that country"

Guy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "and you Sands what's your problem?" Sands replied icily "the woman Alexia Hartman-Macalister was once Alexia Hartman." Guy asked incredulously "how on earth do you know that, you've hardly looked at her file long enough to actually read her name? You just looked at her picture you never bothered with any names now did you?"

Sands growled "because she was the woman I was with the night this fucking company took me, and recruited me. She was my first love and so far only love. I had to give her up to the arms of this Macalister guy, so she would not have to live a life of danger. But I guess it didn't make a difference did it? She is in trouble just the same with her profession and this guy."

He added irritably "and I'm with Gin on this, I fucking hate Mexico. So what I speak and curse fluently in their language doesn't mean I'm in love with the idea of said country. I can speak nine different languages; it doesn't mean I would want to go to said countries said language come from thank you very much. The only thing that dam country has got going for it is their tequila and lime with Puerco Pibil."

Ginny snarled "fucking hell Sands some fucker up there must hate us. What are the dam odds of our first loves ending up married to each other? And on top of this whole shit, they are members of the fucking FBI. We gave them up thinking they'd be safe, but they defeated the whole purpose by becoming FBI."

Guy commented "you will do this, and you will put your personal differences aside and do your dam jobs, I don't give a fucking dam if you both hate Mexico, deal with." Sands and Ginny glared venom coated daggers at him.

He continued ignoring their glares, which was by no means easily done. "The four of you will go to Mexico, Culiacan to be more precise, where agent Matthew Macalister transferred two years ago. He is working for the FBI he is undercover but needs back up. The CIA and FBI are teaming up for once, we for a change share the same goal we want the Cartel put a stop to."

He continued "his wife is also FBI. It is not them you are being sent to protect. Agent Sands and Agent Whitman-Sands, I want the both of you to take the Macalister's ten year old twin daughters and bring them back to this country and keep an eye on them. They are not safe remaining in Mexico."

He turned to Sands and Ginny "your job is to work with agents Macalister and Hartman-Macalister." Sands cursed "fucking hell, there is two major problems here. One they are our ex's and two they are the stinking FBI."

Ginny commented "Christ, even if they weren't in danger of being killed whist with us, they still bloody managed to get themselves into that situation just the same. I now realise why the CIA never took either of them on, they were being scouted by the FBI."

He added stifling his smirk knowing the two main agents of the operation were going to have fits. "You will be going under cover as Jeffery and Ella Cortez. Seeing as you agent Sands have a Latino complexion." Chris commented "our mother is a native Mexican, who married our American father."

Sands and Ginny were glaring menacingly, they were enraged. Guy sighed and pushed a black box in front of Sands. Sands reluctantly opened the box to reveal two golden wedding bands and a Diamond engagement ring.

"As soon as you get on the plane tomorrow morning at nine hundred hours, you are to put these on, and not remove them until this case is over or your cover is blown" Guy told them. He added "a marriage certificate will be in your possessions as well as passports and medical documents and other such legal documents."

The four left his office. Sands and Ginny were incensed with rage. This was going to be the worst assignment of their careers they knew it, even more so then the mission in France as Mr. and Mrs. Olson, where their hotel room was next door to a couple of newlyweds.

Said newly weds spent most of their time fucking, and fucking loudly. While Sands and Ginny were trying to work they could hear this couple going at it for hours on end, they often wondered during the two weeks the couple stayed, weather they came up for air at all."

This was going to be taxing in more ways then one, no doubt. The shit was going to hit the fan, and Sands and Ginny would be waiting to say four little words to Garcia **'I told you so'**


	5. A heart of ice can still be melted five

A heart of ice can still be melted five

At nine hundred hours the next morning, the four agents boarded the private plane provided by the CIA. Ginny sat near the window and tucked a strand of fiery red elbow length hair behind her ear. Her blue green tinted eyes were a light with fury.

Sands sat beside her while Chris and Lily sat opposite them. Sands reluctantly took out the black box from his pocket that Garcia had given to him the day before. He took out the golden band meant for him and grimaced as he slipped it onto his left ring finger. He then handed the box to a scowling Ginny.

She took the remaining golden band and diamond engagement ring and placed the wedding ring onto her left ring finger, followed by the diamond ring on top. She then handed the box back to Sands.

Chris and Lily hid their smirks from their irate siblings. They could just imagine their siblings exchanging rings for real. They were so much a like it was unreal. They knew they would be prefect for each other; they were what the other needed.

Lily said "ok Mr. and Mrs. Cortez, you need to check your details given to you. You need to get acquainted with Jeffery and Ella Cortez." So Sands and Ginny went through the legal documents and passports, wedding certificate and medical records. It took them two hours before they were familiar with the details concerning their Alias's.

Six hours and a nap and a side order of bitching from Ginny and Sands later, they arrived at a private landing strip in Mexico. They had the pilot unload their luggage before loading it into a rental car.

Once the luggage was loaded Sands got behind the wheel with Ginny in the front passengers seat and Chris and Lily in the back of the car. Sands then put on a pair of dark leather gloves, and turned the key in the ignition switching on the engine and putting the car into gear and they were off out of the landing strip.

Chris spoke up "look listen you two, you're gonna be meeting up with Alexia and Matthew in less then two hours, you need to get your shit together, and get it together quickly. You're going to have to work along side them for an unknown period of time, and there ain't shit you can do about it."

Both Sands and Ginny had each lit a cigarette; each agent was clearly on edge. This was the most emotion besides anger and sarcasm either Sands or Ginny had shown in nearly fifteen years.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat and growled "fucking shitty Mexican weather." Sands and the others had to bite their lower lips to stifle the wild urge to laugh. Only Ginny's true red haired fiery nature and temper came out to play when she was feeling particularly irate.

Lily commented "well, before we have to meet up in the arranged meeting place with agents Macalister and Hartman-Macalister; we've got time to change and freshen up. You should be more comfortable then."

Ginny growled "more comfortable? No sister dearest more comfortable would consist of not being forced to work with your ex, then have to see him with another woman, said woman being his fucking wife, that would be fucking more comfortable thank you very much."

Lily and Chris grimaced, while Sands looked at her worriedly from out of the corner of his eye. He knew how Ginny felt he was feeling that exact same thing. This was just plain cruel and seriously weak shit.

They both were just itching to fill something or better yet someone full of led. This situation really was fucking inconvenient; things could not have become more inconvenient if they even tired.

When they reached the motel that the CIA had reserved rooms in, they checked in and went to their own rooms, Chris with Lily and Sands with Ginny, seeing as the latter were posing as husband and wife.

They all showered and changed their clothes after annoying six hour flight. They had been informed to dress smartly but casual, as they were meeting the FBI agents in one of the very few restaurants in Culiacan.

Both Sands and Ginny were dressed all in black. Sands had tied back his hair in a small pony tail at the back of his head, as it reached just passed the collar of his shirt when lose.

He had on tight black pants a black button down shirt that he buttoned half way down leaving the top half of his chest just visible, and un-tucked, and a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket.

Mexico was a lot cooler at night time (AN: At least I think it is) Much to Sands and Ginny's relief. Sands looked every inch the sexy sleek dangerous man that he was. He was armed, with two guns in his shoulder holster and a wickedly sharp platinum dagger with a raven engraved on the handle, in his boot.

Ginny was dressed in tight black pants with a spaghetti strapped shirt made of silk. And a black jacket that reached her mid thighs; that she had left unbuttoned so she had quick and easy access to her guns, just how she liked it.

She paired the outfit with black ankle heeled boots, where she hid the twin dagger to sands own dagger. They had been gifts from Chris and Lily at graduation from the academy, they each had identical daggers.

She took her hair and put it in a tight French braid at the back of her head. (Think Lara Croft) Her make up was not to dark and not to light either. In short she looked dangerous but incredibly sexy.

Chris and Lily were dressed very similar with less black. Chris wore black pants and a dark green shirt paired with a black leather jacket that hid his guns holster. And a pair of black leather boots, where he hid his own dagger identical to Sands and Ginny's. His short hair had been gelled so it was slightly spiky but not slicked.

Lily also wore black pants like her younger sister. But her spaghetti strapped shirt was deep purple. Her own dagger was hid in her left black ankle heeled boot. Her hair had been placed in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her own long black jacket served the purpose of hiding the heat she was packing in her holster.

Showered dressed and armed the four CIA agents and siblings left the motel and made their way to the restaurant. Chris and Lily just hopped things turned out fine.

Sands and Ginny hopped said couple weren't the type of couple that was all over each other. That would be more then they could willingly stand or tolerate. It was going to be a long night, an every long night. This was the part of the job even Lily and Chris detested.


	6. A heart of ice can still be melted six

A heart of ice can still be melted six

The four took a deep breath before they entered the restaurant. They were led towards the table where Alexia and Matthew were sitting. Sands and Ginny felt a stab of jealousy at the sight of the two together.

As soon as Matthew and Alexia saw who the agents they were going to be working with were, two in particular, the colour drained from their faces. The FBI had not mentioned who they would be working with, only that they were the best the CIA had to offer.

Alexia was struck at how different Sands was, compared to when she had last seen him. He was not the same person she knew in collage that she knew of.

If possible he was even more beautiful then she remembered. His hair had grown and his sense of style had changed drastically. What startled her the most; was the cold and emotionless expression he was currently showing.

What Sands didn't know was the night he had left her in that hospital she had been awake and had heard everything, even the sob he had been unable to stifle. She had always wondered what he had meant that he had been chosen for something dangerous, now she knew, he was CIA.

Matthew eyed Ginny and was stunned at how beautiful she still was, if not more so. Her hair had grown a lot longer but was just as fiery and as beautiful as he remembered it.

Dressed all in black and moving with a cat like grace like he would have never thought possible of his first love. She looked sexy as well as deadly; she was deadly that he was sure of. There was a look in her eye that told him all he needed to know on that front.

And he now knew why she insisted that she was chosen to do something dangerous, she was CIA. It was obvious that all that time she had been missing before she had come to him for last time; that she was with in the confines of the CIA. The best there was to offer, that was something he was looking forward to seeing.

Alexia and Matthew silently took in how their first loves interacted with each other. It was immediately clear that they were close and trust the other completely.

Their eyes widened slightly when they caught sight of the wedding rings and the rock on Ginny's finger. They had no idea that they were a mere prop, apart of their Alias's.

Sands spoke up in a neutral tone, there was no anger and there was also nothing pleasant about it, it was professional and cool. "I'm presuming from your reactions of myself and Gin that you weren't expecting us, as we were the two of you. What can I say, that's the FBI for you?"

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. She gestured to a passing waiter she ordered a tequila with lime, in flawless Spanish. Sands did the same. Chris ordered a scotch and Lily ordered Vodka with cranberry juice.

Sands cleared his throat and spoke "ok then, lets get down to business, I've got jet lag and don't find the notion of talking business all night all that appealing."

He continued "I and Gin have been sent long with Chris and Lily, the both of you should at least remember Chris and Lily, from collage. I and Gin are going to be stopping and going undercover with an Alias as husband and wife." Both Ginny and Sands grimaced at this.

Ginny continued "Lily and Chris are here to take your daughters back to American; they are no longer safe here in Mexico. I'm presuming you have already discussed this with your daughters?"

Chris added "my wife and I will be taking them back with us, where they will stay with us. They won't be on their own I assure you."

Lily added "we also have twins. They are nine, a year younger then your daughter's, Caitlyn Satine Sands and Ryan Joseph Sands.

We are under orders from our superior to take them with us, whilst Ginny and Jeff stay here to back the two of you up against the cartel and Barillo."

Matthew and Alexia looked ready to protest. Sands raised a hand and soon stop their protests cold. He commented icily making a shiver run down both FBI agents spines.

"Tell me? Which would you prefer? Not seeing your daughter's until this whole crazy shit is taken care of, and having them safe and sound back in an American with two fully capably trained CIA agents.

Or having your daughter's by your side and by the off chance ending up with their brains splattered over the side walk? Come on, tell me which would you prefer, safe and sound by going to America or in constant danger in Mexico at your sides?"

Alexia was horrified; he was so cold and unfeeling. This was not the man she remembered the witty and easy going and always joking around Sheldon Sands.

This man was someone entirely different, she wondered if there was still any of the old Sheldon Sands that she had once loved and a part of her would always love?

Ginny didn't bat an eye lid and added "I agree with Shell, your children are not safe with the two of you off undercover observing the cartel and Barillo on a regular basis. You both could be discovered at any given time. You need to bite down on your foolish insecurities; they will be safe in America under CIA protection."

Matthew replied "when we first brought the girls with us we were on holiday, it was not business. By the time the FBI sprung this assignment on us, seeing as we were in the area it was too late for us to send the girls else where."

Matthew couldn't believe how cold Ginny was being, she was not the woman he had loved and a part of him would always love. What had she been doing over the last fourteen years?

Both Ginny and Sands sighed as they each lit a cigarette. Matthew and Alexia had to do a double take. Alexia asked "dam Jeff since when do you smoke, I don't ever remember you being a smoker?"

"I've smoked for the past fourteen years. It's a habit I took up after I left you if you must know. People change, people change all the time, its no big fucking deal" Sands told her off handily.

Matthew added turning to Ginny "and I suppose you've been smoking for just as long haven't you?" Ginny raised an eye brow and replied "not that it is any of your business, but yes I have been smoking for the last fourteen years."

Alexia and Matthew watched Chris and Lily cringing and shaking their heads. It appeared that this was second nature to them. Sands and Ginny merely smiled sweetly at their siblings.

Matthew commented "do you mind if I speak with you alone before we order dinner?" Ginny replied "yeah as a matter of fact I do, but if it will keep you happy then why the hell not?"

Matthew swallowed down on his irritation and stood from the table and had Ginny follow him outside. Alexia sighed and replied "you to Jeff I want know what the hell as been going on with you over the last fourteen years."

Sands smirked and replied "what ever, if we must." She sighed and stood, Sands followed her out the back door, she and Matthew often used the back door of the restaurant they knew the owner.

Once outside she turned to sands "you've changed Jeff, and I can't say it's for the better either. What happened to you?" Sands replied emotionlessly.

"I left you behind thinking you would be saver without me. But you went and joined the fucking FBI, talk about a slap to the fucking face Alexia. I spent the last fourteen years getting over you.

I wanted you to move on, and you've done just that. But I can't stand the fact its Gin's ex. The coincidence is just far too fucked up." Alexia sighed and replied "I was wake that night I heard everything." Sands froze and turned to face her eyes narrowed "excuse me?"

Alexia cringed "I also heard what you said to my brother in the hall way as well. I wanted to hate you so bad, but I couldn't I realised you were only doing what you thought was best for me at the time. I realise now it was not only me that got hurt, you did to. You are just better hiding it then I ever was."

She continued "I was recruited by the FBI nine months after you had left me. I understand now why you did what you thought you had to. I know you could not have told me about being recruited by the CIA."

Sands face was emotionless which frightened Alexia as she continued "I met Matthew Macalister whilst training at the FBI based academy. We were partnered together and we immediately hit it off from the start.

I realised when I was with Matthew that only one other had ever been able to make feel as comfortable and as secure as he did, and that was you Jeff. Matthew told me all about Ginny just as I told him about you.

I know apart of him will always love her, just as he is aware a part of me will always love you. A part of you even if it is a small one, you never forget your first true love."

She asked "so what's going on between you and Ginny?" Sands replied "she is my partner, has been for the last fourteen years. I trust her to watch my back without a second thought. And I don't trust easily if hardly ever.

We have a lot in common, we prefer the one time fucks no strings attached approach. She has probably fucked as many men as I have women." He laughed at the look of disgust on Alexia's face at his blunt remark.

Alexia asked in disbelief "you both go around fucking anything that moves?" Sands replied "its easier that way, you go in do your thing and get out with maximum pleasure and minimal fuss. We can't risk getting hurt again if we don't get too involved with someone.

After you and Matthew she and I couldn't stomach another relationship, especially with a civilian, they'd be in constant danger all the time." Alexia was stunned, she couldn't believe it, what had he become?

Mean while Ginny and Jeff were having their own conversation, a very similar conversation to their partners. "You've changed Ginny, and I can't honestly say it's for the better either" Matthew told her worriedly.

Ginny replied coolly "you don't have to, I never asked you to. All you need to worry about is your self, your wife and getting your daughters safely to American. I'm a big girl, I can take care of my self; I've been doing it for the last fourteen years."

She pulled her jacket aside to reveal her holster as she said she had been taking care of her self for the last fourteen years. He didn't bat an eye lid, obviously used to seeing, handling and carrying guns him self. He pulled his own jacket a side to reveal his own holster loaded with two guns.

She said bitterly "I left you thinking you'd be safe without me and my new career getting in the way. But you had to go and get your self recruited by the FBI of all agencies. Believe me when I say that's a harsh fucking slap to the face Matthew."

Matthew cringed at this, he couldn't help it; he could see why it would be considered slapping her in the face. He suspected Alexia's ex Jeff felt the same.

He could see that those two would be perfect for each other, they were so comfortable around each other it was so obvious to even him and Alexia. That was just from observing them for less then twenty minutes.

He asked "so what's the deal with you and Jeff, you two look mighty comfortable around each other?" Ginny replied simply "we've been partners since the CIA based academy. I trust him to watch my back without a second thought. He is like my best friend and confident all wrapped into one."

She added "we've never fucked if that's what you're asking. We both like our freedom far too much to get into all that relationship crap.

We like the fucking once, and no strings attached policy. You go in do your thing, and get the hell out with maximum pleasure and minimal fuss. After you and Alexia,

I and Shell couldn't stand the thought of another relationship. Fucking around with others and no feelings involved is easier and there is no risk of getting hurt."

Matt felt sick; he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Here was once the sweet Ginny he had dated and loved in collage. And now standing in front of him was a cold CIA agent, who fucked anything that moved. Was armed with guns, and drank tequila and smoked. What had she become? It frightened Matthew to no end.

An hour and a half later they informed Matthew and Alexia of where they were staying and left, to get some sleep. Not two hours after they had left the FBI agents they were woken with said agents pounding on their doors.


End file.
